I'd Lie
by PeskyPixiee
Summary: A remake of a remake of an original. Based off of  but not revolving around  the song I'd Lie by Taylor swift  obviously . Oneshot, BBXRAE.


**hello freaks of nature :) just kidding, i love you! anywho, i haven't posted anything in like, literally, ages. what can i say? i'm lazy. plus i've been interested in other things lately :) soooo i was just searching titans fanfiction, when i found this. it's a redo of an original story (which had bunches of spelling/grammar mistakes). thing is, so does this one. so imma post my little remake of this story because i really like the plot :) i'm going to correct the spelling and grammar and blah blah blah mistakes along with adding my own personal touch in quite a few areas :) original done by **_**thenormalfreak**_**, 2****nd**** remake done by **_**NarikoRoth**_** :) no offense intended towards either of these authors :) so here's my version of I'd Lie :) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Not teen titans, not even the plot of this story.**

/././././././././././././././././././././././

**I'd Lie**

Based on the song: I'd Lie - Taylor Swift

She looked at him through the window. He was sitting there in the interrogation room because he had morphed into the beast during battle. Raven was trying so hard to convince the rest of the team that he had not hurt anyone; that she knew him, and that he would never do something like that. Not even as the beast.

"Rae, you don't even know him that well!" exclaimed Cyborg. They were all in the room behind the mirror.

"Really? He tells me everything. He's told me he would never fall in love. And you know what? I laughed. I actually laughed, because I was just hoping that it wasn't true. Do you know what that feels like, for me to know that he thinks he could never be loved? Therefore, he says he will never fall in love. He'll make a stupid joke about it, and I'll fake a smile, just to see him happy. I know more about him than any of you. I know all of his favorite songs. I could tell you his favorite color's green, which, to be honest, is quite obvious. He actually loves arguing. He starts arguments on purpose. He says it is because people say the truth when they're angry and that's the best way to find out how someone really feels."

Raven was upset. They didn't know a thing about him, but if they took their time and listened, they would see just how interesting, yet damaged he really is.

"Do you even know when his birthday is? It's the 17th of August. He celebrates it on the May 10th because that's the day his parents died. He just wants to have something to keep his mind occupied. He had a sister you know...she died a year ago; the same day Terra left him. He was feeling so hurt, but all you guys did was either push him to work harder, or push him away. I have spent almost this entire past year with him, helping him. Did you know he thinks you guys hate him? He's always talking about those things. He always tells me about his friends, his family...and I tell him about mine. Apparently his sister was beautiful. When he showed me a family picture, I had to agree. That's when I noticed that his eyes were the only things that stayed the same when he got his powers. They were his father's eyes, almost identical."

Raven looked back at him. The green changeling was looking around the room. He was so innocent, he probably never even thought about her. She was just a friend, and that's all she would ever be to him.

"He sees everything black and white. He's color blind, like a dog, but he can tell green from all other colors. That's why he loves it so much. It's also one of the reasons he finds reading so difficult. He's dyslexic too. And to think that when he doesn't read the reports, we all criticize him. We didn't even think that there could be a reason. The day we all got on his case for being thick was when he told me he had a disability. That's the day I first saw him cry. I am sure I'm one of the few people to have actually seen him cry. He hates it if people see him cry. Apparently the Doom Patrol saw it as a sign of weakness, so he had been forced to never cry, no matter what."

Beast boy had stood up and walked to the back wall. He was just looking around but, for some reason, he seemed to be listening. But to what, they were not going to bother with for the time being.

"If I could only tell him..." Raven said, watching his movements.

"What?" Starfire questioned.

"That I'm holding every breath I have for him..." They looked amongst themselves as Raven stared at Beast Boy. They couldn't believe their ears. Did she actually care...for him?

"He would never tell you, but he can play guitar. I heard him on the roof once. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. He knew I was there, but he trusts me. I swear he can see through anyone... yet he can't see through my heart. I know that, since the first thought when I wake up every morning is, 'My god, he's beautiful'. He's all I seem to think about, yet he doesn't even notice. And now, every time we argue, it kills me. But I still do it because I just want to see him happy."

"Raven... Can I ask you something... And you'll be honest with me?" Robin asked, speaking for the first time. Raven turned to answer him.

"You can ask me anything and I will be as honest as I can, but if you ask me if I love Beast Boy, I'll lie."

She looked back into the other room. He had turned, leaning against the wall. She swore he could hear her. It was as though his ears had perked up at that exact moment.

"Raven... Do you love him?" Robin continued.

"...No" As she turned back to Beast Boy, Raven could have sworn she saw him smile.

"Did...you lie?" he continued.

Definitely a smile.

"I told you. If you asked me if I love him, I'd lie." Raven reiterated.

Cyborg suddenly chuckled. "Whoops," he began dramatically, smirking. "It looks like I accidentally on purpose left the intercom to the interrogation room on. My bad!"

Raven looked at him in shock, her mouth agape. How dare he! She looked back through the window, and Beast Boy slowly lifted his head. Through of the intercom she heard him say with a warm smile on his face,

"I don't love you either, but then again... I'd lie." And he grinned.

**tadaaaaaaa! and there's my remake of a remake of an original :) i hope you liked It :) i've decided i miss writing stories :( just correcting and adding to this one made me feel like a princess fairy :B hehe i dunno, I'll have future work :) i also recently detached myself from teen titans, besides occasionally skimming a few fics, you know, and i miss it too :/ so, ya know, we'll see what happens :) thanks for reading! oh, and:**

**reviews=love 3 :)**


End file.
